Tales of EDphonia
by PokeFanatic
Summary: When Double-D's latest invention backfires, the Eds and their friends, become trapped in the Tales of Symphonia world. Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and suggestive themes. REWRITING CHAPTERS 1-4
1. DoubleD's New Invention

**I own nothing but this fic.**

**I'm having to switch my chapters to story mode, because script mode isn't allowed anymore. I'm sad to announce that until I finish rewriting the chapters, there won't be any additional chapters. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Tales of Edphonia**

**Chapter 1: Double D's new invention. **

It's another typical day in the cul-de-sac, Sarah and Jimmy playing, Kevin riding his bike, Johnny and Plank swinging on the swings, Nazz lounging, and Rolf tending to his chickens. At Double-D's house, Danny, Jack, Lugia, and the Ed's are listening to Double-D, as he unveils his new creation. Double-D is standing next to a large object covered in a large sheet.

"and that is why this invention is so scientifically acceptable.", said Double-D, as he finished talking about his invention.

"Um, Double-D could we just get to the point already.", said Danny, who was getting tired of Double-D's yapping.

"Yeah, come on, I got people to scam and jawbreakers to buy.", said Eddy, impatiently.

"And I must watch my horror movie. The Return of the Brain Muncher Zombies 4 Brain Munchers A Go Go.", said Ed.

"Shut up Ed!!" yelled Eddy.

**"**Gravy!!" said Ed, in his usual dopey tone.

"Very well, Gentlemen, I give to you.", said Double-D as he ripped off the sheet to reveal a large machine with several buttons, a monitor, and two openings on opposite ends. "The Game Teleporter."

**"**What does it do?" asked Jack while scratching his head.

**"**This machine upon activation will separate your molecules and allow you to pass between the actual reality into the world of virtual reality and vice versa." Said Double-D.

Immediately everyone had a thought bubble with a question mark above their head, except for Ed who had a picture of buttered toast.

"What did he say Danny?" asked Lugia.

"I don't know, I'm confused." Said Danny..

"And I'm Ed." Said Ed.

Danny and Lugia just sighed at Ed's stupid comment.

"Do you speak English Double-D?" asked Eddy.

"Um, this machine will allowyou to enter a game and interact with the characters." Said Double-D.

"Sweet, can I try?" asked Jack excitedly.

"Yes, but first we need a game." Said Double-D.

"I've got just the one; I'll be right back guys." Said Danny.

Danny quickly ran back to his house and came back carrying a small wooden box, with a dragon carving on top.

"Get ready for the greatest game ever made." Said Danny as he opened the box to reveal a Tales of Symphonia game case. "I present to you, Tales of Symphonia."

"Cool box, Danny." Said Ed.

"Well, let's load it in." said Double-D, as he inserted the game disc into the machine.

As soon as it was inserted, the monitor turned on and a list of all the places in the game appeared.

"Well Jack, where would you like to go?" asked Double-D.

"Take me to Iselia." Said Jack.

Double-D then pushed a button on the control panel and the machine made a soft humming noise, and the openings lit up.

"Please step inside Jack." Said Double-D.

Jack then stepped inside the teleporter and was taken to Iselia.

"Now if you'll turn your attention to the screen, we can see Jack." Said Double-D.

The monitor then flashed and showed Jack walking through Iselia. Jack was in the town square wandering through.

"Can you guys hear me?" asked Jack.

"Loud and clear." Responded Double-D, who was talking into a microphone, next to the monitor.

"Hey, Jack head inside the schoolhouse and see if Raine is there." Said Lugia.

Jack responded and walked into the schoolhouse to see Professor Raine Sage teaching a class.

"Now for the next question…Excuse me but who are you, and what is with the strange clothes." Said Raine, as she noticed Jack.

"Quick, Double-D pull me out." Said Jack.

The machine made a humming sound and Jack appeared back inside the machine.

"That was an experience." Said Jack.

"Me next, me next." Said Ed, as he raced towards the machine.

Ed ran over and picked Jack up.

"Pardon me Miss." Said Ed.

Ed then put Jack down and went inside the machine.

"Where shall I send you Ed?" asked Double-D.

"North to Alaska." Said Ed, with a goofy smile.

"Oookay." Said Double-D, confused as to why Ed said that. (I wonder the same thing.)

"Send him to Meltokio." Said Danny.

"Right." Said Double-D.

Double-D pushed the button and sent Ed to Meltokio.

**"**Take me to your leader, for I am Ed, bringer of bacon." Said Ed.

The rest of the group watches as Ed does his usual stupid stuff, and they all start laughing hysterically.

"That lump is cracking me up." Said Eddy.

Eddy then accidentally trips over some wires sticking out of the machine, and knocks the loose.

" Eddy please be careful around this machinery, now put those wires back." Said Double-D, angrily.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, you're worse than my mother." Said Eddy.

Eddy starts putting the wires back in, but puts them in the wrong way, and the machine starts sparking and making weird noises.

"Eddy, what have you done?" said Double-D

"What?" said Eddy.

Just then the machine started emitting a weird energy field.

"What the hell?" Said Lugia, shocked.

The energy field starts spreading out and engulfs Jack, Danny, The Ed's, and Lugia. The energy field then spread out to the cul-de-sac, engulfing everyone in sight.

**To be continued…**

**To those wondering who Jack and Danny are, and where Lugia came from, please read the EE&E story "The New Guy" by Stickerbush. It will explain everything, eventually.**


	2. New Students

**Chapter 2**

**New students**

In the village of Iselia, inside the small schoolhouse, Professor Raine is teaching a class, when she notices a kid dressed in red and a kid in a green jacket, sleeping through her lesson.

Eggs, eggs, eggs, oh look a chicken." Muttered Ed in his sleep.

Raine walked over and faced the two children, with an eraser in her hand.

**"**Lloyd Irving, wake up. Lloyd!!!" yelled Raine.

Raine then threw the eraser, which hit Lloyd in the head, leaving a white chalk mark.

**"**Gah!!" yelled Lloyd, with a shock.

"How do you manage to sleep standing?" said Raine.

"Oh, Professor, is class over?" said Lloyd.

"No, Lloyd it isn't, and who is this strange person next to you?" asked Raine.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." said Lloyd.

"Hey, wake up!!!" yelled Raine.

"Private Do Not Enter reporting for duty." Said Ed, with a dopey grin.

**"**Who are you, are you new here?" asked Raine.

"Uhhhh, is that a quiz or something?" asked Raine.

It was at that moment that Ed noticed he had two swords attached to his side. Ed, being the idiot that he is, unsheathed the swords and started swinging them wildly.

"Oh cool, this is how the hero destroyed the brainless Cyclops in the movie, Warrior from the planet Zorkan." Said Ed.

Ed continued to swing the swords wildly, and nearly hit Lloyd in the face.

"Someone save me from this crazy person. He's nuts I tell you!!" yelled Lloyd.

"You, put those away this instant." Said Raine.

Ed pays no attention to Raine, and smacks her in the face with one of his swords.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!" said Raine angrily.

Raine, delivers a swift kick into Ed's chest, which sends him flying through a wall, with his head sticking through one end, and the rest of him through the other end.

"Are we having fun yet? Hahaha!!!" said Ed.

Double-D quickly gets up from one of the school desks and walks over to Ed yanking him out of the wall, and then faces Raine.

" My apologies, but Ed can't help himself sometimes, loveable oaf." Said Double-D.

"And who are you?" asked Raine:

"I am Eddward, but you can call me Double-D." said Double-D.

"Fine, please take your seats, so we can continue." Said Raine.

Double-D then took Ed back to his desk and sat down.

"Man, that guy has issues." Said Lloyd.

**"**No kidding, oops, I'm not supposed to be here." Said the author, PokeFanatic.

PokeFanatic quickly disappears.

"Back to business, now who would like to answer the question? How about you Genis." Said Raine.

A small then stood from his desk and faced Raine.

"Yes, Raine. Mithos, the hero, ended the Kharlan war in the holy ground of Kharlan." Said Genis.

"Correct, afterwards Mithos sealed away the Desians." Said Raine.

"But the Desians have returned and are now causing everyone to suffer." Said Lloyd.

"We know Lloyd, we covered that in class yesterday, remember?" said Raine.

"Yeah, I know…..I just forgot." Said Lloyd.

"Do you think the Desians could help cater a party?" said Ed.

"No Ed, you dimwit.: said Genis.

"Pass the mustard." Said Ed.

"Ed, please be quiet." Said Double-D.

"As I was saying, it is said the seal weakens, because of the current mana shortage in the world. This is caused, because it is believed that the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches. Today is the Day of Prophecy, on this day the chosen receives the oracle and their journey begins, Now Chosen One…Colette." Said Raine.

However, Colette doesn't hear Raine, because she is busy talking to a blonde headed girl, Nazz.

"Oh, you must share some of your fashion tips with me." Said Colette.

"I'd be happy too." Said Nazz.

"Colette!!" yelled Raine.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, Raine." Said Colette.

"Please tell us about the Journey of Regeneration." Said Raine.

"It is a journey to seal away the Desians, and to resupply the world with mana." Said Colette.

"Correct, I suppose we should expect the Chosen to know that. Now for the next question….." Raine started to say.

Just then, without warning there was a bright flash of light.

"Oh no, we're being abducted." Said Ed.

"Ed, you seriously need some help." Said Lloyd.

"……Pickle?" said Ed, as he pulled out a moldy pickle from his pocket.

"Eeeeeewwwwww, no thanks Ed." Said Lloyd, disgusted.

"OH MY LORD!!!!! Ed that is disgusting." Yelled Double-D, trying not to throw up.

"Everyone calm down and shut the hell up!!!!….umm, it seems the ritual has begun. I will go to the temple and check on the Cruxis Crystal, everyone else stay here and study on your own, understood?" said Raine.

"Professor, I'll go with you." Said Colette.

"No, Colette, if it is indeed the oracle, the priests will come for you. Please wait here with the class." Said Raine.

"Okay." Said Colette.

Raine then left the classroom, and Ed, Double-D, and Nazz grouped together.

"Um, Double-D, could you explain what is going on. One minute I'm lounging in my pool, and then the next I'm in this classroom." Said Nazz.

"It seems my latest invention malfunctioned and teleported us into Danny's game." Said Double-D.

"Danny? Where is Danny?" asked Nazz.

"I don't know. I don't know where Eddy, Jack, or Lugia are either." Said Double-D.

"Maybe their mommies called them home." Said Ed.

"Possible, but very unlikely, I believe that they are….." Double-D started to say.

Just then a wounded priest walked into the classroom.

"Chosen, Desians have violated the non aggression treaty, and are attacking the temple." Said the priest.

"You mean that treaty that states that the Desians won't attack the village as long as we leave the Human Ranch alone?" said Lloyd.

"Grandma says it was to protect me. I must go to the temple and receive the oracle." Said Colette.

"Lloyd, you're not going to let her go alone are you?" asked Genis.

"No, Colette, we're going with you." Said Lloyd.

"Thank you. Let's get going then." Said Colette.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Lloyd, but may we accompany you." Asked Double-D.

"No way, that friend of yours almost got me injured, I don't want him near me." Said Lloyd.

"Please, our friends are missing and we want to look for them." Said Double-D.

"Lloyd, don't be so heartless!!" said Colette.

"Yeah, come on Lloyd, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Said Genis.

**"**All right, but we had better get you some weapons and armor first." Said Lloyd.

"Why would we need weapons and armor?" said Double-D.

"To protect you from monsters." Said Lloyd.

"Monsters?!!" said Double-D.

"Come on Double-D, you've faced monsters before." Said Ed.

"That was just you in a costume, Ed." Said Double-D.

"It was?" said Ed, confused.

"Guys, stop talking and lets go." Said Genis.

So Ed, Edd, Nazz, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis headed for the weapon shop to prepare for the temple.

**To be continued…**

**What challenges await our heroes at the temple and will they survive? Tune in next time to find out. **


	3. Martel Temple and Ed's Annoyance

**Pokefanatic here with my next chapter for Tales of Edphonia. Before we begin, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and comments. Now on with the show.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ed's Annoyance and Martel Temple**

_(Ed, Edd, Nazz, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis left the school building and headed towards the Iselia Weapon Shop.)_

**Storekeeper: **Greetings, how may I help you?

**Lloyd: **Hey there, can you show us your items.

**Shopkeeper: **Sure, just a second.

_(The shopkeeper went into the back and came out carrying various items.)_

**Lloyd: **Okay, we have got Apple and Orange Gels that will restore your health, Life Bottles that will heal a fallen member, Magic Lenses that allow you to view a monsters status, two wooden blades, a chakram, Nova kendama, Soft Leather Armor, Boots, and various food items.

**Genis: **Ed has already got Twin Blades like Lloyd, I use a kendama, and Colette uses a chakram. Double-D, what weapon do you like?

**Edd: **I guess I'll take the kendama.

**Nazz: **I'll take the chakram.

**Ed: **And I'll take the chicken feathers.

**Lloyd: **Ed, shut up.

**Ed: **Okay.

**Colette: **If Nazz and Double-D take those weapons, then they can't equip the Soft Leather Armor.

**Edd: **Why not?

**Pokefanatic: **Because that is the rule of the game.

**Ed: **Hello, unknown voice, my name is Ed.

**Genis: **Who are you?

**Pokefanatic: **Um _(Quickly thinks up something.)_ I am the Game Overlord; I make sure that the rules are followed. So obey the rules, or I will be forced to smite you. Oh, and I'll also be providing hints on what to do next. Farewell young travelers until we meet again.

**Lloyd: **Okay, that was weird; let me get your gear, so you can get suited up.

_(Lloyd bought Soft Leather for Ed, The Nova Kendama for Double-D, The chakram for Nazz, and Boots for all of them. Lloyd also bought 5 Apple and Orange Gels, 3 Life Bottles, and 10 Magic Lenses.)_

**Colette: **Now that we are prepared, let's head for Martel Temple.

_(So they headed to the town's entrance, but were attacked by a Zombie and a Ghost.)_

**Lloyd: **_(Pulling his swords out.)_ Okay, Let's go.

**Edd: **I don't want to fight, I abhor violence.

**Genis: **Don't be such a wimp.

_(Genis was then surrounded by magical energy.)_

**Genis: **FIREBALL!!

_(Genis fired three fireballs that hit the ghost. The ghost then headed towards Double-D.)_

**Edd: **Stay away from me.

_(Double-d then stuck his hands out and casted fireball and killed the ghost.)_

**Edd: **Well, well, well interesting.

_(Meanwhile Ed, Colette, Lloyd, and Nazz were attacking the zombie, and finally defeated it.)_

**Ed: **We won, oh happy day.

_(Runs over and gives Lloyd a big hug.)_

**Lloyd: **_(Gasping for air.)_ Ed, I can't breathe. (Ed lets go.) Let's go to the temple.

_(So the group headed towards the temple.)_

_(After walking a while.)_

**Ed: **Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

**Lloyd: **Ed, please stop.

**Ed: **Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

**Lloyd: **Ed.

**Ed: **Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

**Lloyd: **ED, SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!!!

**Ed:**………..

**Lloyd: **Thank you.

**Ed: **Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

**Lloyd: **AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Edd: **Ed, perhaps later okay.

**Ed: **Okay.

**Lloyd: **Geez, how can you stand this guy?

**Edd: **A lot of patience.

**Nazz: **We're used to it.

**Lloyd: **This is going to be a long journey.

_(After walking for a while, they finally reach the temple.)_

**Lloyd: **The temple is under attack.

**Ed: **By sushi people?

**Genis: **No, Ed by Desians.

**Ed: **…..Napkin please.

**Genis: **Oh, boy.

**Colette: **I have to go and receive the oracle.

**Lloyd: **We're going with you.

_(So the group headed towards the temple entrance where a Desian, Desian soldiers, and a boy holding a piece of wood were.)_

**Desian: **Where is the Chosen?

**Old woman: **…………..

**Johnny: **You'd better tell us where the Chosen is or else.

**Plank:**……….

**Johnny: **What's that plank? Plank says if you don't tell us, he'll board you to death. Gee, buddy that's harsh.

**Edd: **Johnny what are you doing here?

**Johnny: **Oh, hey guys, Plank and I are Desians. Way cool!!!!

**Lloyd: **Who is that and why is he talking to a piece of wood.

**Ed: **That's Johnny and his friend Plank.

**Edd: **We believe his need to talk to an inanimate object stems from childhood trauma.

**Lloyd: **….Where did you say you were from again.

**Old woman: **Chosen, run away.

**Colette: **Grandma, Phaidra.

**Botta: **I see so you are the chosen.

**Johnny: **_(Looks at Colette, with a loving expression.)_ I feel like writing her a poem, and I hate writing.

**Botta: **Don't be deceived apprentice, the chosen is evil.

**Lloyd:** Look who's talking, you Desians have broken the treaty and attacked the temple.

**Soldier 1: **Desians? Hahaha!!!!

**Botta: **Fine then, die at the hands of the Desians that you hate.

_(The group is attacked by three Foot Soldiers.)_

**Lloyd: **Let's go all out.

**Ed: **Is it nap time?

**Genis: **No Ed, it's battle time.

**Ed: **_(Singing.)_ Battle time, step in time, battle time, step in time. Hahahaha!!!!

_(Lloyd hits Ed in the head with the hilt of one of his swords.)_

**Ed: **Okay, I feel fine.

**Lloyd: **Then fight you idiot.

**Ed: **Attack the wibbles.

_(Ed dashes in and starts swinging his swords, and Lloyd follows.)_

**Edd: **Take this. Fireball!!

_(Double-D launches a fireball spell and kills a soldier.)_

**Edd: **Oh my Lord, I just killed a man!!!

**Ed: **There, there, there's plenty to feel guilty about.

**Edd: **_(Sarcastically.)_ Gee Ed, thanks I feel much better now.

**Ed: **Your welcome!!!

_(They continue fighting until all the soldiers are dead.)_

**Botta: **Hmmm, they are tougher than I thought. Apprentice, call in our secret weapon.

**Johnny: **Okie-dokey.

_(Johnny makes a loud whistling noise, and a Large Desian comes out of the temple entrance, carrying a large chain mace.)_

How may I serve you, Lord Botta.

**Botta: **Vidarr eliminate these meddlesome pests.

**Vidarr: **I shall obey.

_(Vidarr starts attacking the group.)_

**Lloyd: **Demon Fang!!! _(Lloyd fires a small shockwave from his swords, but it causes minimal damage to Vidarr.)_

**Vidarr: **Let me show you a real attack.

_(Vidarr swings his heavy mace and hits Lloyd, weakening him.)_

**Lloyd: **This guy is tough.

(_Vidarr is about to deliver the finishing blow when two mysterious men block the attack with their swords.)_

**Danny: **Hey, guys how are you doing.

No time for that now, here he comes.

_(Vidarr starts his attack again.)_

**Danny: **Lloyd, hold on. _(starts casting a spell.)_ First Aid!!

_(Lloyd is surrounded by a healing light that heals his wounds.)_

**Genis: **Hey, I learned a new spell. _(Genis starts casting a spell.)_ Stone Blast!!!

_(Vidarr gets hit by several small stones.)_

**Lloyd: **All right new skill. Sonic Thrust.

_(Lloyd delivers a powerful thrust to Vidarr.)_

**Ed and Edd: **We learned that new skill too.

**Colette: **Yay, new power. Pow Hammer.

**Nazz: **I got Pow Hammer as well.

_(Colette and Nazz throw a hammer that hits Vidarr.)_

_(The group continues to hit Vidarr with their skills and attacks until…)_

**Vidarr: **I can't believe I lost to a bunch of….. kids. _(falls and dies.)_

**Botta: **_(Looks at ????)_ I didn't expect to see you here, damn retreat for now.

**Johnny: **Catch you guys later.

_(Botta, Johnny, and Plank run off.)_

**Edd: **Well, that was a tough battle.

Is everyone all right.

**Lloyd: **Yeah, but who are you?

**Danny: **This is Kratos.

**Ed: **Kratos, the cookie baker?

**Danny: **No Ed, he's a mercenary.

**Ed: **Chocolate chip, please.

**Danny: **You'll have to forgive him; he's an idiot.

_(Ed suddenly takes off his shoes, and puts them on his ears. Then he starts waving his arms.)_

**Ed: **Polly want a cracker. Arf, Arf, Arf!!!!

**Kratos: **I see.

**Phaidra: **How can I repay you for saving the chosen?

**Kratos: **I'm a mercenary, I take any job as long as someone pays me. If you're willing to pay me, I will protect the Chosen.

**Phaidra: **Under the circumstances, we have little choice, please look after the Chosen.

**Kratos: **Agreed. Then let us proceed into the temple.

**Lloyd: **I'm coming too.

**Kratos: **No, you'll only get in my way.

**Lloyd: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!

**Kratos: **You heard me.

**Colette: **Please Kratos, let him come, I feel nervous without him near me.

**Danny: **Oh, baby. Colette has got the hots for Lloyd.

_(Lloyd smacks Danny on top of the head.)_

**Danny: **Owwww.

**Kratos: **This is going to be an interesting trip.

_(The group heads inside the temple and proceeds down the main hallway, where a force field blocks the way.)_

**Lloyd: **The way is sealed.

**Kratos: **Perhaps the Sorcerers Ring can break it. I believe it is located somewhere in this temple.

**Nazz: **Lets go find it.

_(So the group retraces their steps and proceed down a different hallway and follow it downstairs into a room with a clear tile floor, that has several holes.)_

**Edd: **Now what do you suppose these are for?

_(Before Double-D can think, a golem appears and starts attacking.)_

**Ed: **That rocks attacking.

_(The group makes short work of the golem and it turns into a block.)_

**Colette: **It turned into a rock.

_(Suddenly Colette trips and pushes the block down the hole, which creates a path.)_

**Genis: **Oh, I get it now.

**Ed: **Get what?

**Danny: **We got to push these blocks down the holes to create a path.

**Colette: **Here comes another Golem.

**Nazz: **Let's bust it up.

_(The group continues to defeat golems and push blocks down holes, until they form a path to the Sorcerers Ring.)_

**Ed:** Oh, oh, let me try.

_(Ed puts on the ring and shoots out a small ball of fire.)_

**Ed: **Cool, this reminds me of the ring from, Warrior of the Cyclops People, The Mega Mini Series.

**Danny: **Ed, you be careful with that thing.

**Ed: **Will do. _(Ed accidentally shoots out another fireball and catches Danny's hair on fire.)_

**Danny: **FIRE, FIRE, FIRE, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!

**Gennis: **Hold on Danny. Aqua Edge.

_(Small blades of water shoot out and hit Danny, extinguishing the fire.)_

**Danny: **Thanks.

**Edd: **Ed, let Danny have the ring please. We don't want any more catastrophes.

_(Ed gives Danny the ring, and Danny puts it on.)_

**Lloyd: **Let's head back and break the seal.

_(So the group heads back and breaks the shield, and they go beyond it and find a teleporter.)_

**Kratos: **Chosen, are you ready?

**Colette: **Yes.

**Kratos: **Good then let's go.

_(The group steps on the teleporter and are transported to the top floor.)_

**To be continued…..**

**Thus, chapter 3 ends. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll begin on Chapter 4 soon. Until then please R&R. Pokefanatic out.**


	4. Of Flying Chickens and Angels

**Pokefanatic: All right guys. Let's get into position.**

**(Lloyd and the others get into their positions and prepare for the Fanfic.)**

**Pokefanatic: Okay, here we go. Lights, Keyboard, and Action!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Of Flying Chickens and Angels**

_(The group was teleported to the top floor, where they found an altar with a small round jewel in the middle.)_

**Ed: **Oh goody, goody, a jawbreaker.

**Genis: **No, Ed that's the Cruxis Crystal.

**Ed: **Is that a new flavor?

**Lloyd: **Ed, don't touch that thing.

**Ed: **_(sadly)_ Okay.

_(Suddenly there is a bright flash and an angel starts hovering down.)_

**Ed: **Oh look Double-D, a flying chicken!!

**Edd: **I believe that's an angel Ed.

**Kratos: **Correct, I would assume he is here to give the oracle to Colette.

**Angel: **Chosen of Mana, I Lord Remiel have come to give you the oracle.

**Colette: **Yes, my lord.

**Ed: **The flying chicken can talk. He must be a magical flying chicken.

**Lloyd: **Ed, shut up already!!!!

_(As they watch the ritual, the Cruxis Crystal attaches itself to Colette's chest.)_

**Remiel: **We of Cruxis bless this event, and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant.

_(The group looks outside the small window and sees a tall massive tower that reaches up to the heavens.)_

**Edd: **Good lord, that is huge.

**Ed: **I'm stumped!! Hahaha!!!

**Remiel: **Chosen One, you must releases the seals that protect the tower and climb the tower itself.

**Colette: **I humbly accept this task.

**Remiel: **Very good. First head south to the seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land.

**Colette: **I shall obey.

_(Remiel starts to fly away.)_

**Colette: **Wait, please wait. Are you my father?

**Remiel: **First head to the seal, Colette…my daughter.

**Colette: **Then you are…

_(Remiel flies away and disappears in a flash of light.)_

**Ed: **So Colette's the daughter of a chicken??

**Edd: **No Ed, she's the daughter of an angel.

**Ed: **…Do you smell buttered toast?

**Edd: **I should've known better.

**Lloyd: **Well, know what?

**Kratos: **We need to make preparations for the Chosen's journey. Let's head back to the village. Me, the Chosen, Danny, and Nazz are going on ahead.

**Danny: **See you guys.

**Edd: **You can't leave, you're the only one who knows about this world.

_(Danny suddenly places a hand over Double-D's mouth.)_

**Kratos: **What did he mean by that.

**Danny: **Umm…..He's not used to the world being low on mana.

**Kratos: **Oh, I see.

**Danny: **_(whispering)_ We can't reveal the fact that we are from another world in the future. Don't worry we will meet again.

**Edd: **Right, sorry. I'll be more careful.

**Kratos: **Danny, we are leaving.

**Danny: **Coming.

_(Danny, Kratos, Nazz, and Colette head out and back towards Iselia village, leaving Lloyd, Genis, Ed, and Double-D alone in the temple.)_

**Genis: **Let's head back to the village.

**Edd: **Good idea, we can rest up and plan our next move.

**Lloyd: **Ed, Double-D follow us.

**Ed: **Follow the leader!!!!

_(So Ed, Edd, Lloyd, and Genis start to head out of the temple, but run into Raine on the way.)_

**Raine: **Marvelous, simply marvelous, the structure of this temple is simply amazing. I must research it further.

**Ed: **Hello Miss Raine, what brings you here.

**Raine: **Genis, Lloyd what are you doing here?!!

**Lloyd: **Oh hi Professsor, we were just ummm…..

**Raine: **You were just disobeying my orders, now come here and accept your punishment.

**Lloyd: **_(Glares at Ed.)_ Way to go stupid.

**Ed: **Am I in trouble now.

**Genis: **Well Ed, to put it simply…YES!!!

_(Raine reaches Genis and gives him a hard spanking, and then she reaches the others and delivers a hard kick into their chests, which sends them flying and crashing into a wall.)_

**Raine: **Now if you have learned your lesson, then head back to the village. There will be no more class today, because I have received special permission to explore this temple.

_(Raine then walks off.)_

**Edd: **Punishment can be so painful.

**Genis: **I wont be sitting for a while.

**Lloyd: **I can't feel my stomach.

**Ed: **I don't have any feeling at all.

**Lloyd: **Lucky you Ed.,

_(After resting for a while, the group heads back to Iselia Village.)_

**Lloyd: **I think I'm going to head back home.

**Genis: **Lloyd, will you take me with you, at least part of the way?

**Lloyd: **Okay, I guess.

**Edd: **Can me and Ed come.

**Genis: **Sure, but before we head back, I need to get something from my house.

**Lloyd: **Okay, let's go.

_(So they head to Genis's house and walk inside.)_

**Genis: **Ah, here we go.

_(Genis picks up a loaf of bread from the table.)_

**Lloyd: **What's that for Genis?

**Genis: **For sandwiches, after all we need to keep our strength up.

**Edd: **Very well said Genis.

**Ed: **Oh goody, I can make my special belly button lint sandwiches.

**Everyone except Ed: **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww, gross.

_(Ed reaches inside his belly button and pulls out some lint from his belly button.)_

**Ed: **Come on try some.

**Lloyd: **Genis, let's go.

_(Lloyd and Genis quickly walk out the door.)_

**Edd: **Don't you leave me here.

_(Edd follows Lloyd and Genis, and Ed follows shortly behind eating his lint ball.)_

**Lloyd: **We have to go through the Iselia Forest to reach my house.

_(So the group leaves Iselia Village and heads toward the forest. They follow the forest until the reach a fork in the road.)_

**Genis: **This is my stop.

**Lloyd: **But that way leads to the Human Ranch.

**Genis: **I know it's forbidden, but there is someone I've got to tell about the oracle.

**Lloyd: **Well we're going with you.

**Edd: **Now wait a minute, I refuse to go and break rules.

**Lloyd: **Fine, when Genis's friend asks, I'll tell him that you were to busy to see him. Don't worry about it.

_(Lloyd, Genis, and Ed head towards the Human Ranch.)_

**Edd: **The old guilt route huh Lloyd?…Works every time.

_(Double-D follows the others towards the Human Ranch. Once there they encounter an old woman on the other side of the barbed wire fence.)_

**Genis: **Marble!!!

**Marble: **Genis, are these your friends?

**Lloyd: **Yes, I'm Lloyd, this is Double-D, and the tall one is Ed.

**Marble: **A pleasure to meet you all.

**Genis: **Marble did you see it, the Tower of Salvation?

**Marble: **Yes, that means the Chosen's journey will begin soon.

_(Double-D then notices a small jewel on Marble's hand.)_

**Edd: **Marble, what is that on your hand?

**Lloyd: **Oh, that is called an Exsphere, it increases your strength when you equip it, I should know, because I have one too, and so did Kratos and Danny, but Marble's doesn't have a Key Crest.

**Marble: **Oh, so that's what this is called, they put this on me when I came here.

**Lloyd: **But attaching an Exsphere without a Key Crest supposedly makes you sick, but ironically it is useless unless you equip it. Inhibitor ore is refined and a charm is carved into it and used as a mount for the Exsphere, that is a Key Crest.

**Edd: **Interesting.

**Genis: **Lloyd, the Key Crest process is a dwarven technique right, can't you make your father, Dirk forge one for us.

**Lloyd: **But if Dirk finds out I came to the Human Ranch, he's going to kill me.

**Genis: **Lloyd, please!!!

**Lloyd: **All right, all right, I'll see what I can do.

**Marble: **Please, don't trouble yourself.

**Desian Soldier 1: **Hey, what the hell are you doing woman!!

**Marble: **Oh no, quickly run away.

**Lloyd: **Okay, sorry.

**Marble: **Don't worry, hide.

_(Lloyd, Genis, Ed, and Double-D duck behind a rock.)_

**Desian Soldier 1: **What are you doing over here?!!

**Marble: **I was just…

**Desian Soldier 2: **I don't like your tone of voice, woman.

**Marble: **Please, I just…

**Desian Soldier 1: **Looks like someone needs an attitude adjustment. Let's take her to the back and teach her a lesson.

_(The Desian Soldiers drag Marble towards the back.)_

**Edd: **This is not good.

**Genis: **We have to do something.

**Lloyd: **Damn it, what can we do? Suggestions anyone.

**Ed: **I forget what we're doing.

_(Buzzer sounds.)_

**Will Lloyd and the others come up with a plan? What fate awaits Marble? Will Ed ever stop acting stupid? (Not likely) Find out next time.**

**Pokefanatic: Okay everyone, that's a wrap. We're taking the next two weeks off for Christmas and New Year's, I'll resume writing once my Christmas Break is over. See you next year.**

**Edd: Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Johnny: Feliz Navidad.**

**Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos, Danny, and Raine: Happy New Year.**

**Everyone else: Enjoy the holidays.**

**Ed: And don't forget, Santa Claus is coming to town. I love you Santa. Hahahaha!!!!!**

**(Everyone gathers there stuff and leaves.)**


End file.
